1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer and software architectures, and more particularly to systems and methods for constructing network transaction processing platforms that comprise plug-in modules which perform transformations on client requests and server responses.
2. Related Art
A vast majority of the computer systems that are currently in use are not configured strictly as stand-alone devices. In other words, they are coupled to other computers, and possibly other types of devices, through one or more networks. For example, it is typical for a personal computer set up for use at a person's home or business to be connected to the Internet. The computer can therefore communicate with other computers through the Internet.
Many of the communications that occur over the Internet and other networks can be characterized as client—server communications. That is, one computer acts as a server and provides (“serves”) data to those who request it. The computers that make the requests serviced by the servers are clients. Communications between clients and servers typically consist of a client generating a request for data and transmitting this request to a server, followed by a server generating responsive data and transmitting this data back to the requesting client.
Many client-server systems incorporate a proxy to improve the efficiency of the system. A proxy is located between the client and server. The proxy receives requests from the client and, if possible, responds to the request without forwarding it to the server. If the proxy cannot provide a response to the request, the request is simply forwarded to the server in the same manner as if the proxy were not present. The proxy thereby reduces the load on the server.